Her Army
by Kym Hughes
Summary: Abbie Baillie had spent her childhood trying to get her father to notice her. Her plans had always back fired and finally she had joined the army as a last chance to connect with him but she found Her Army and that she loved the life she had found. Finally she could be herself and had nothing to prove anymore. Or so she thought?


**Her Army**

 **Prologue**

She had stopped trying. What was the point? He never seemed to notice her so she was now living her life for herself. Abby had spent her life trying to please him, or maybe get his attention. Her endeavors had caused him a few more grey hairs but his career allowed him to duck out of day to day life and leave his wife to take the lead.

Abby remembered the time she had drawn a picture at school. The theme had been the most inspirational person you know and Abby had been sure he would finally be pleased with her. She remembered trying to push it into view while he was wearing the black and red suit with the shiny shoes. Mother had been using the brush to make sure it was pristine and no stray hairs from the Labrador were evident.

He had ripped the picture from her hand in exasperation. "Abigail, go to your room now." She remembered his angry tone and the scowling face. He even placed a hand behind her back and pointed in the direction of the stairs to reinforce his instruction. "That child should be in her bed not bothering me when I have a mess function." He had not bothered to turn and see the large tears rolling down her face and her shoulders slumped in misery.

The picture had been laid on the table without even a comment and this from the man who was father. Abby had never really been able to call him dad or daddy. He was father or sir. The tall, straight senior military officer right to his core. The man who had never picked up his daughter and swung her round just for the joy of hearing her laugh and see her smile. Her brothers had got a handshake as a gesture of farewell away to school. A cool kiss to her left cheek had heralded her farewell.

Mother had done well to mostly keep the children quiet and out of view most of the time but Abby had managed to get a few whippings from his sharp tongue as she refused to be hidden as she craved his attention. He gave her attention but at these times it was harsh and smashed a little girl's heart and always her hope that he would love her.

It did not do any good to remember, as it never changed but trying to please him had opened a door to a career that she loved and ironically one that bonded them deeply. Not that he acknowledged it.

Abby checked her phone, 3 am, not good. She needed to be on top form tomorrow and take the lead for the newbies. They needed to respect, trust and follow her team to get through recruit training and the career that awaited. Her team was tight and had been working smoothly for six months but there was change happening with a replacement for staff Greaves, an end to this posting meant a new staff sergeant was due. Staff Sam Hunter needed to be on time and fully loaded to go.

Sam Hunter headed down the A1 from Northumbria heading to Bedford. His Audi A4, built with comfort and style, hugged the road and made the journey seamless. This posting in Bedford was scheduled for a year to enhance his skills and knowledge with recruits. He was on a career fast track. The last confidential had been glowing and identified a high flying career in the army. Sam had been pleased with this report and was a result of all his hard work. He was a very driven man and had his bar set very high. Results were definitely his driving force but he worked well in any team. All the units Sam had worked with had benefitted from his determination and the team moved forward together.

The new team in Bedford was going to be a challenge. The officer in charge was young, fairly inexperienced but the redeeming feature was something he respected - fierce determination. He could fit into this team but he need the OC to use the strength in the team and not to try and take the lead fool hardly. The conversation with Cal Greaves had been fairly glowing about the OC. The team was well oiled and rocked up to every situation ready to go. Captain Abigail Baillie was the best he had ever worked with. Yes, she was a woman but she lead with confidence, determination, and organisation and with the respect and backing from the team.

Sam was looking forward to meeting Abby Baillie as Cal rarely gave such a glowing resume without it being justified and he was intrigued by the officer that had gained the respect of 'iron will' Greaves. His judgment was usually as tough but his demeanor was more welcoming than Cal. He was ready for this new challenge. He just hoped Captain Baillie met his high expectations.

Chapter 1

Forty semi- raw recruits turned up at JITG (Joint Intelligence Training Group) on a cold October morning. They had completed phase 1 training at Pirbright and phase 2 training was learning about their role in intell. There would still be field craft, room inspections, drill and rigorous PT but this was the time to learn their skill ready for operational deployment wherever the political power determined. Twenty weeks of tough in the role training.

The recruits were assembling at the guard room, car passes issued, ID checked and directions given to the training wing for coffee in the Naffi before their families had to leave. Upstairs in the office accommodation, Abbie straightened her beret, adjusted her belt and gave a little shake. "Time to go", she muttered under her breath and opened the door to the team office. Six men stood to attention as she entered, completely unusual as the team were relaxed on the whole as she did not need that formality in their private space. In the classroom and drill space formality was appropriate and expected. The difference in the team could only be due to their new member. He was 2IC next to her.

The moment of formality allowed Abbie to scan the small office. Familiar faces, Fossil, Plank, Andy, Hammy and Paddy. Nick names for different reasons. The only stranger in the midst was a tall, lean man, who filled the uniform in all of the right places, thick, dark hair, short but seemed to have a tendency to wave. Square jaw, with a scar above the top sensual lip, deep chocolate brown eyes with long dark lashes. His skin was tanned as if he spent long hours outdoors. Thankfully she had a knack of being able to make a quick assessment but was not prepared for the large hand suddenly thrust towards her.

"SSgt Sam Hunter reporting for duty, ma'am." The voice had deep attractive gravel as he finished the ma'am. It had a strong, rich tone, which caused her to swallow hard.

"Abbie Baillie pleased to meet you." Her voice held a little rasp, as she tried to catch her breath and composure. Behind the office door, her section called her Abbie or Boss, but everywhere else it was Captain Baillie or ma'am. "In here Abbie is fine."

Pleased to meet you, Abbie." Her name lingered on his lips, as if he was savoring the feel as his strong hand clasped hers. Realizing that the team was starting to curiously stare, she pulled her hand back a little too sharply and indicated with a little nod for everyone to take a seat.

"Staff Hunter, "she began only to be quickly interrupted.

"Sam. Obviously just in the office." Reinforced by a gentle smile showing strong white teeth. Abbie turned to Paddy, Sgt Dave Richards, who started to explain the numbers for this new phase 2 course. Sam sat across the low table from his new boss. He liked what he saw as she took off her beret. Strawberry blond hair in a neat bun, big blue eyes, a small dainty nose, determined chin and a very sensuous mouth. Five eight with a gently curving figure. His OC was very alluringly packaged, he quickly stormed those thoughts out of his mind. Dangerous territory.

Abbie and the team circulated the Naffi giving the recruits a chance to say a farewell to their families. Phase 2 training was easier for the families and recruits, the families were used to missing their loved ones and the recruits were aware of the physical and emotional strain of the training. Twenty minutes later after final farewells, Fossil called the recruits to attention on the parade square. "Parade. Parade shun." The familiar command echoed and the two lines of men and women stood to attention.

Abbie marched to the front of the parade. "Stand at ease." A familiar command to her and gave the initial address to the squad. Explaining the course of the next few hours. Introducing her team including its newest member. She noticed a quick glance between two female recruits when Sam Hunter came to stand beside her. The ladies obviously liked what they saw but this was not the time or the place. A sharp, "I need your 100 percent attention at all times," brought all glances back to her and she gave the female recruits a stern look to let them know she was aware.

"To your duties fall out." The parade turned and moved to the right and started to disperse to collect bags and head with the team for allocation of accommodation, organise kit and head for lunch. They were to assemble back on the parade square at 2pm along with the PTIs for their visit of many squad runs. Three hours before she was needed back on duty and time to look through the recruit files.

A deep 'ma'am' behind her caused her to stop in slight shock as she already recognised the rich voice. "Do you fancy a brew and a run through the recruit files?" A very like minded individual with a need to prepare for the challenge ahead. She nodded and started walking towards the block. Sam quickly followed into step and adjusted his long stride to keep pace with Abbie. She reached up to his shoulder he noticed and Abbie guessed he was six four as she glanced back. They made a striking pair.

They crossed the parade square and headed up the wide staircase to the first floor, Abbie led the way down the long corridor, opened the creaky door to the team office and then crossed the to the room with OC 1 Section on the door. "Take a seat, Sam" she indicated as she crossed the small room to switch on the kettle sitting on a small side table. Sam took a seat at the large formal desk and watched as Abbie collected two mugs. She held up a canister of tea and coffee. He indicated coffee with milk and he watched as she quietly made the drink. Her movements were light and efficient and compelling to watch. He met her eyes as she turned and caught him watching her. Her cheeks were a little flushed and he knew that if she could read his mind she would be more than flushed. He had always thought he was more of a cleavage man but after watching Abbie from sitting height and watching her pert rear as she bent to take milk out of the fridge, that could all change.

Abbie was shocked that he did not look away embarrassed when she had caught him. Instead he held her gaze and smiled. 'Hold his gaze' she thought but it was hard when his was so strong and direct. "Do you like what you see?" She realised she had said that out loud when he nearly choked on his first sip of coffee. She dropped her gaze and wondered why now she forgot her rule of not saying what ever came into her mind.

Sam took another sip of coffee and looked up. He recovered quickly from the shock of what she had just said. She was looking down and he felt a little sorry for her discomfort but then she lifted her gaze to him with a direct look. He felt she deserved the truth. "Absolutely, ma'am - very much indeed." He saw her eyes widen as if she wanted to say ' what the fuck!' She then bit her lip, took a good look and smiled.

"Work I think?" She picked up a stack of files and handed them to him. Abbie felt like she needed to get her mind back on track and absorbed herself in the pages of the first file. They worked steadily and efficiently through the pile and forgot their initial attraction. Dangerous territory.


End file.
